Best interview ever!
by ForgetMeDont
Summary: Channy had broken up but the world doesn't know. What if chad has written a sonny for sonny and has to sing it at the ellen Degenres show. Will they get back together or would there an awkward silence between them? Set after Sonny with a Choice. R&R! Thx!
1. The Interview

My 1st fanfic. Sorry if the spelling/language is wrong. I'm from Singapore. We use British English and my English is very weak. I'm also sorry for any other mistakes. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance or the Ellen DeGeneres show.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Interview<span>**

"Please welcome the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls!"

Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I'm going to be on the Ellen DeGeneres show. Ok… Mackenzie Falls are here which is going to be weird since me and Chad had already broken up. But who cares I'm here on the show with my cast! What could be better! Oh my gosh! The doors are opening! Ah!

Wow! The crowds must really like us now cause I can hear the name of our show louder then the name of Mackenzie falls. Boo yah! We're better than falls over there.

We sat down at the stools and sofa as the crowd starts to quieten down. I noticed than each show is at one side of the sofa. The feud must be on again.

"Ok welcome to the show," said Ellen.

"Its fine our two casts are kind of getting along," I lied after a few seconds of silence of silence.

"Well that's good! So how's channy's going?"

"I'm so sorry to all channy fans but channy's no more," chad said trying not to break his cool by crying.

I can soo read him…

"Oh I'm so sorry. How did you break up?"

"um… a few after days the tween choice awards and after Chad ordered for a recount on the votes."

"I'm sure channy fans are pretty upset about the break up. So Penelope how's life after getting jail for trying to get rid of the randoms and Chad?"

And with that Penelope who was sitting beside me stood up and left.

"Sensitive matter huh. Chad what about you sit next to sonny."

Great. Note my sarcasm. Sitting beside a guy whom I broke up with. Not good. I could get lost in his crystal blue eyes any time if he looks at me. Oh gosh. Chad got up and sat beside me. WEIRD…

Ellen must have felt the tension between us as she said;"ok… anybody has any hidden talent?"

"Mine is bowling!"

"Can sing and play the guitar"

"I found out I could paint and I'm pretty! And sonny is very talented. She could sing, play the piano and guitar and is a better actor than Chad"

"Um Tawni people don't need to know that" I hissed at her quietly

"Whatever" she just brushed me off like that!

"Blondie I'm a much better actor than her. After all I am the-" he got cut off

"We know the greatest actor of our generation" both casts grumbled

"I know right" he smirked while popping his collar

I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey sonny since tawni claimed that your talented. Let's see it," Ellen said

"Uh that's a really nice offer but no thanks"

"Oh come on"

"Ok. Fine ill go"

I went to the stage. Imagining the amount of people watching this. More than what I'm used to. I grabbed the mic and put it on the stand

"I'm going to sing my unbroken by Demi Lovato. Acoustics version"

The band started to play the beginning of the song. Oh gosh. Help me!

**Locked up tight**

**Like I would never feel again**

**Stuck in some kind of love prison**

**And threw away the key**

**Oooh oooh**

**Terrified**

**Until I stared into your eyes**

**Made me start to realize**

**The possibilities**

**So, So**

**I'm gonna love you like**

**I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**

**Tonight, tonight**

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**

**I'm gonna fall like**

**I don't need saving**

**Tonight, tonight**

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**So played out**

**The same lies with a different face**

**But there's something in the words you say**

**That makes it all feel so real**

**I'm gonna love you like**

**I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**

**Tonight, tonight**

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**

**I'm gonna fall like**

**I don't need saving**

**Tonight, tonight**

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**No need for me to run, run, run**

**You're making me believe in everything**

**No need to go and hide, hide, hide**

**Gonna give you every little piece of me**

**I'm gonna love you like**

**I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna love you like**

**I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna love you like**

**I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**

**Tonight, tonight**

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**

**I'm gonna fall like**

**I don't need saving**

**Tonight, tonight**

**I'm letting go, go, go, go**

By the first chorus of the song I was already singing confidently. At the end of the song I bow. The applaud of the crowd was deafening. I was smiling that so call million dollar smile of mine. I felt good. Soon I went back to my seat.

"Wow sonny your really talented. Tawni was right. You should thank her. This could just start up your music career," Ellen said still in awe

I just sat there and silently thank tawni. I could feel my cheeks burning. I just leaned forward and smiled at tawni who was at the end of the sofa.

"chad you also can sing why don't you sing for us too?"

"sure. Im fine with that"

Chad moved towards the stage. I turn around looking at chad

"im singing how do we do this. An original song"

**I'm used to being on my own**  
><strong>Keeping me heart shut down<strong>  
><strong>If I don't go there, I won't get hurt<strong>  
><strong>But the pretty girl said<strong>  
><strong>If you never ever gonna get hurt again<strong>  
><strong>Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend<strong>  
><strong>And I like the way she talks<strong>

**And I -l-l-l-l-like the way she spins my world around**  
><strong>And my h-h-h-h-h-heart's good for one more kick<strong>  
><strong>So how do we do this?<strong>  
><strong>Cause I believe you're worth it<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>  
><strong>Whats it take?<strong>  
><strong>And is it gonna break me down<strong>  
><strong>I've found that nothing can count for nothing<strong>  
><strong>So you better come round<strong>  
><strong>I'm down<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>

**So tell me if you're ready**  
><strong>Cause things are getting heavy<strong>  
><strong>And I don't wanna fall apart<strong>  
><strong>Cause spending time with you is all I wanna do<strong>  
><strong>You know its scary giving up your heart<strong>  
><strong>But you give me that something<strong>  
><strong>Been waiting so long<strong>  
><strong>And I make you smile thats why I wrote this song<strong>

**And I -l-l-l-l-like the way you spin my world around**  
><strong>And my h-h-h-h-h-heart's good for one more kick<strong>  
><strong>So how do we do this?<strong>  
><strong>Cause I believe you're worth it<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>  
><strong>Whats it take?<strong>  
><strong>And is it gonna break me down<strong>  
><strong>I've found that nothing can count for nothing<strong>  
><strong>So you better come round<strong>  
><strong>I'm down<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>

**I've risked it**  
><strong>All kisses<strong>  
><strong>All that it's taken<strong>  
><strong>I'm shaken<strong>  
><strong>Heart breaking<strong>  
><strong>I think you'd be worth the pain<strong>

**And I -l-l-l-l-like the way she spins my world around**  
><strong>And my h-h-h-h-h-heart's good for one more kick<strong>  
><strong>So how do we do this?<strong>  
><strong>Cause I believe you're worth it<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>  
><strong>Whats it take?<strong>  
><strong>And is it gonna break me down<strong>  
><strong>I've found that nothing can count for nothing<strong>  
><strong>So you better come round<strong>  
><strong>I'm down<strong>  
><strong>How do we do this?<strong>

He was staring at me during the whole song. He was pouring his emotion out. We he still into me. I thought he got over me a few days ago by dating another girl which looks like me… Aw… he still likes me and wrote a song for me!

"I wrote this song is for sonny to sing at your house yesterday but I chickened out," he started to walk towards me and I stood up nearing him "please forgive me, sonny. I never ment to hurt you. I only wanted thing to be exactly the way it was. I was broken. I didn't think right that time. Plaese forgive me."

I was drowning into hurt blue eyes. Then I noticed how close we are. I hugged him like a 5-year old girl who just found her long lost teddy baer.

"I forgive you."

Then he did the most surprising thing. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. It was everything I imagined it would be. It was sweet, spontaneous, and natural. It was only a few seconds long but the spark that ran through me when his lips touched mine was the best feeling in the universe.

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"I love you, sonny"

"I love you too"

The "aw"s from the crowd broke us out of the trance. We made it back to the sofa with our hands intertwined.

"best interview ever" Ellen said.

Me and chad just smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this story. It was based on a dream I had a month ago and I decided to write it to share to you all. Once again, sorry for any mistake in the story. Plz review!<p> 


	2. A year later

Hey! I decided to do another chapter. Anyway thanks for the reviews , DannySamLover20, Fabes999. Thank you for the review each one of your reviews is appreciated.

Disclaimer: don't own Sonny with a Chance. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>A year later (Chad POV)<strong>

"Please welcome America's number one couple"

Yeah we're on The Ellen DeGeneres Show again. Well what can you expect tons of people want to interview channy but I chose Ellen coz so happened this is where… Eh never mind you know already I don't want to be long winded.

Sonny and I walked to the sofa quickly. This is gonna be the perfect place. It's a surprise. If you know keep it to yourself, ok?

"Hey you two! Who's your relationship going?"

"It's perfect. Just what I wanted" sonny said as she broke into a smile which than made me smile.

Why does she have such a big effect on me? Stupid cute.

"So we have tons of questions to ask you guys. Why don't you both choose a few audiences to ask question"

Sonny and I search in the crowd and pick out 4 random audiences.

"Chad, do you think your relationship is gonna last?" a girl that sonny picked out asked.

"Of course! Why won't we last?"

"Sonny, what qualities do you like most in Chad?"Some guy I choose asked

Now this I want to hear.

"Um… you can give me a book and ill write down all of it, still won't be enough"

"Sonny, since when did you realise you liked Chad?"

"The moment I saw him" she said after she look at me

"Chad, since when did you started liking her?"

"When sonny tricked me saying she broke her ankle causing me to lose a game of musical chairs" I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"Chad do you plan to marry sonny?"

**Sonny's POV**

Uh… what type of question is that? Hey the girl asking the question looks like… TAWNI! Omg what is she trying to do. And I thought only 4 audience was chosen. I turn to Chad

"Chad, what's going on?"

"I'll answer that later. Let me tell you this. Sonny I've loved you since the musical chairs challenge when you pretended to break your ankle. And I've loved you ever since. You were the only girl who dared to call me a jerk. I love your smile and your sunny attitude. You're like no other girl I ever meet. I love you, Sonny"

He started to kneel on one knee. Tears started to form on the brim of my eyes as he start to take something out

"Will you marry me?"

By now tears were falling freely. He opened the box revelling a gold band ring a huge diamond in the middle. The 'aw's of all the people there were heard.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you"

He put the ring on my finger and quickly kissed him. He was spinning me around. We quickly got back to the interview. I didn't pay attention to most of the conversation cause I was staring at the ring almost the whole time. Who said there were no such things as happy endings?

* * *

><p>sorry if the ending was crappy. Plz Review!<p> 


End file.
